The Guessing Game
by TheSpazChik
Summary: A bad break up with Rosalie results in Emmett returning the place of his death. Where he meets someone who may be more than she appears. Sneaking up on him and smelling mouthwatering. What could she be?


**I just had the sudden urge to write about Emmet cuz I saw the Imortals lol. and no sparkling k? I find it very unmanly.**

**...**

life was a bitch right now, Rose left and all Emmett wanted was to be alone. So he decided to visit the place where he died so he could maybe remenisc on his old life. Before he was Emmet CULLEN. And maybe, just maybe he wouldn't feel so shitty because of her. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to call him insensitive, irresponsible, and narcesistic. Has she met herself? He dismissed the thought reasuring himself that he did everything for her. He was spontaneous and understanding. She may have saved his life per say, when that bear attacked him, but he'd be damned if he let her walking out leave him empty.

He had Carlisle arrange for him to have a cabin here. We're he could be with his thoughts. No one blamed him and Alice had told him everything wook'd be ok. He figured that Jasper was the reason he had felt differently at home. He felt whole untill he stepped outside the front door. He didn't know if vampires could throw up, but he thought his stomach might be on the verge of testing that theory.

He stepped out onto the deck to look out at the lake. For a second he thought he saw Victoria when he saw a head of fiery red hair emerge from the water. But this girl wasn't pale at all but was tan. He saw she had on a pink bikini, as she walked back onto the beach. She grabbed a towel that was laying in the sand and smirked when she caught him following her with his eyes to the cabin next door. But she walked back out with a bottle of gatorade. A smirk found its way on his own lips.

"with every grey cloud, there is a silver lining." he walked back into the cabin to look for his swim trunks. He had to look as human as possible so he wbreathable in a breath every now and then. He slowly walked to the dock and acted as if he was testing the temperatureof the water, when suddenly he was plunging in face first. His head came up to see who pushed him when he saw the red headed girl. She was laughing.

"kind clumsy aren't we?" she teased.

He squirted her with water from his mouth like a fountain. She laughed again putting a hand out to block the water from her leg and failed.

"I guess so." he answered back.

He climbed back out and sat on the edge where she sat beside him. He wondered how this girl was able to sneak up on him a knock him off his balance.

"Lavender Shaw." she held out her hand.

"Lavender?" he asked.

"oh shut up, my parents were hippies." she said

"Emmett Cullen." he said shaking it."is-"

He inturrupted by something he never felt before he looked at the girl and into her confused baby blue eyes. Her scent was intoxicating.

"I have to go."he scrambled up and ran as slow as he could while still getting away as fast as he could. When he got to the cabin his first instinct was to run back and jump her. His second was to call Carlisle. He chose the second choice.

"Comeon Carlisle, tell me what's going on."

_"now your sure you had the sudden urge to "drain her dry" as you put it?" _

"yes." he said almost frantically." I shook her hand and them it was like I wanted to sink my teeth into her."

_"Edward said that's the same feeling he got with Bella."_

"That's not very helpful." he said.

Edward came up on the other end._" do I have to dumb it down for you?"_

"Yes, please."

Edward sighed.

_" she may be your blood type like Bella was for me. But I learned to control it. You need to make a decision Emmett, leave and forget about her, or stay and learn to control those urges and risk her dying. It's your choice." _

Before he could say anything else, Edward had hung up.

"Dammit!" he threw the phone to the ground. He huffed back to the deck rubbing his head in frustration . Then he smelt it. A flowery smell. He looked up to see those blue eyes staring at him from the beach. This time they seemed cold and hurt instead of warm and kind like before. He watched her run down the dock and dive into the water. About a minute later he saw her emerge far away in sunset. He had a feeling that he should stay. He'll if he knew why though.

That night while he read and watched a movie he hadn't the faintest idea that h was being watched, by a pair of baby blue eyes.

...

**Thanks for readin I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review and alert for future chapters.:) pwease?**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
